Another Sibling, Another Country
by Coughie
Summary: Max, Logan, Bling, and a friend of Logan is going on a vacation in Costa Rica. On the plane, Max meets a young man with a bar code on his neck.
1. Chapter 1

Another Sibling, Another Country.  
  
Summery: Logan, Bling, and Derek (a friend of Logan) go to a Costa Rica for a vacation. Max  
comes with them. She finds one of her "siblings" named Riley who escaped from a Manticore Lab  
in Canada helping out in the poor villages. Unknownly Lydecker is closing in on them.  
  
  
  
Max comes over to Logan's to see that he is packing for a trip. There was a person in the room  
that Max has not seen before. "Hi Logan."  
  
"Hi Max." called Logan. "This is my friend Derek."  
  
"I had a lot about you, Max." said Derek.  
  
"I'm sure you have."  
  
"What you doing, Logan?" asked Max.  
  
"I going to take a trip to Costa Rica with Derek." answered Logan. "Your welcome to come if you  
want to. I got an extra ticket. You do need a vacation and a rest from 'your secret.'"  
  
Max decided she would go. She did need a vacation and a rest from hiding from Lydecker. He  
wouldn't go after her in another country.   
  
She rode her bike to Jam Pony to tell Normal, her boss, that she is going to be gone for two weeks.   
  
"Normal I'm going to be gone for two weeks." said Max as her rode into Jam Pony.  
  
"What your excuse this time, Max?" yelled Normal.  
  
"One of my friends from LA has invited me to her wedding." answered Max. "She asked to help  
plan it and help get it ready. I really have to go."  
  
"All right."  
  
Max soon went back to her apartment to pack to the trip. Kendra walked in as she packed.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Kendra.  
  
"Logan invited me to go to Costa Rica with a friend of his." answered Max as she began to move  
her motorcycle out the door. "If you are going to tell Cindy, Sketchy, or Herbal, tell them not to  
tell Normal."  
  
"Have a good time, Max." Kendra called out the door after Max.  
  
She drove her motorcycle to the airport. She met Logan and Derek at the doors to the airport.   
Logan arranged a fake passport for Max and he also gave her the ticket. Soon they boarded the  
plane.  
  
Soon the plane took off. Max got a window seat behind Logan and Derek. She set beside a young  
man with messy hair and glasses. He was beginning to grow a beard.   
  
"Hi I'm Riley." said the young man. "Are you going to Costa Rica too?"  
  
"I'm Max." she told Riley. "Yes, I'm going to Costa Rica too."  
  
"I going with a Canada World Youth group that is helping to improve the area. This is my fifth  
time doing this."  
  
"Wow." said Logan as he looked back at Riley and Max. "More people should get into that."  
  
"I know it is a lot of fun." agreed Riley.  
  
  
The plane had to make an emergency landing at LA Airport. An announcement about why they  
landed came on soon after.   
  
"We had to make an emergency landing because there is a possibility of an escaped fugitive on  
broad. We suggest all to stay in your seats until all the agents have finished searching the plane  
and your ID."  
  
"Great." said Riley under his breath.  
  
Riley put on a baseball cap on backward and took out his passport and ID. The agents passed by  
and scanned the people passports and ID to see if they were false. Max was relieved that her fake  
ID and passport passed. Max looks over at Riley as he slowly handed over his ID and passport.  
  
"You pass." the agent told Riley.  
  
Riley breathed a sigh of relief and took off his hat. Max wondered why he was so stressed. "Why  
are you so stressed out?"  
  
"Government agents make me nervous." answered Riley.  
  
Soon another announcement came on. "The agent gave us the all clear. We will take off in a few  
minutes."  
  
Once the plane took off again, Riley undid his seat beat and headed toward the bathroom. Max  
noticed something on the back of his neck. It was a barcode.  
  
In the bathroom, Riley is beginning to shake, he is having a seizure. He takes out a bottle of pills  
and begins to take them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

ANOTHER SIBLING, ANOTHER COUNTRY PART 2  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: There is a character from the Dark Times Series in this story.)  
  
  
During his seizure, Riley remembered the life behind the fence of the Manticore lab in the North.   
  
  
---FLASH BACK ONE---  
  
Riley was one of the top of the X7s. He was born and raised in the lab. He hated being in the lab.   
There was 24/7 military training and testing.   
  
Riley and the others just wanted to escape He knew of another escape by the X5s from a another  
Manticore a few years ago by over hearing conversions between a man named Lydecker and  
Benson.  
  
One day he and the five others planned to escape. The other's names were Nick, Dawn, Diana,  
Kaila, and Avery.   
  
"One thing we need is our Tryptophan." Kaila began. "We will die without it."  
  
"We have to break into the lab where it stored then--." Riley replied.  
  
"The soldiers would be guarding the place and the doctors are in there." Nick interrupted. "There  
is no chance we will get in without being noticed."  
  
"How about a distraction?" Avery suggested. "Kaila, Dawn, and I will create a distraction by  
fighting with the others while, you, Diana, and Riley break into the lab and get the pills. When you  
got the pills, we will hide them."  
  
"Other thing with need is causal clothing." Riley told the others. "We can't wear the Manticore  
clothes on the outside. We could be captured."  
  
"We can steal some of the guard's clothes." Kaila proposed.  
  
"The big question now is. How are we going to get out?" Diana said impatiently.  
  
Diana was alway rushing into things without making a plan. 'That was her weakness' the  
commander told Riley and the others. Riley feared for Diana. Riley and a lot of the other seen  
many of their 'siblings' killed in training.  
  
"We will figure that out later." Avery quickly said. "The commander is coming."  
  
Everyone in the room stood up by their beds. The commander was followed by Lydecker and four  
young kids Riley and the others never seen before.  
  
"X7s meet some of the X5s." The commander yelled as he walked by all the kids. "They will be  
staying here for a few weeks. Treat them as you treat each other."  
  
The four X5s were assigned beds in the same room as Riley, Kaila, Avery, Nick, Dawn, and  
Diana. Riley thought of this to be an advantage. "So I heard some you escaped a few years ago."  
  
"There were two escapes." One of the X5 said. "The first one during a riot and the second during  
the pulse."  
  
"I overheard our commanders talk about only one escape." continued Riley.  
  
"There was two." The same one said. "I was in both. Both times I was caught. They killed the  
others who escaped. One of them was my best friend, the only X6, Loner."  
  
"What are your names?" Diana asked.  
  
"I'm Ritchie." The first one said. "This is Colin, Eileen, and Brandon.  
  
"We plan to escape soon." Dawn announced.  
  
"Good Luck." Brandon told the group. "You're going to need it."  
  
  
--FLASH BACK TWO--  
  
Riley was in the storage room Diana. They snatched the guard's street clothing from the locker  
room and some guns from a weapon storage room. The X5s gave them their Tryptophan and stole  
more from one of the labs. Riley and Diana were careful not to hit the alarms. A few days ago,  
they found a copy of the security plans and studied them.  
  
They made their way to the area of the lab where the vehicles were kept and met up with Avery  
and Kaila.   
  
"Where are Dawn and Nick?" Riley whispered.  
  
"They never made it past the guards." Avery answered. "We got to split up now. Brandon and  
Ritchie told us we have a better chance to get away if we are separated."  
  
Each of them began to find cars or jeeps with easy opening trunks. Riley finds a car that was  
running. He opens the truck and crawls inside. Minutes later, he hears a door open and slam shut.   
Moments later, the car begins to move. He stopped at the gate to the lab and moved again.  
  
When the car was moving again, Riley changed from his Manticore clothing to the clothes he stole.  
Riley popped up the truck a crack to look out. Riley sees the car was pulling up to a large  
building. Once the person who owned the car left, Riley climbs out and disappears into the night.  
  
The first morning of being free was scary for him. He finds out he was in the city of Toronto.   
Many people are around him. No soldiers, no doctors, no scientists, just regular normal people.   
He hoped none of them worked at Manticore. By now, the people at Manticore would have  
discovered him and others (if they made it out) were gone. Pretty soon, he would have to leave the  
city.   
  
Riley began to stow away on trucks. He beginning to get worried about what would happen if he  
ran out of pills. He knew his seizures will get worst and he would lapse into a coma then he  
would die.  
  
--FLASH BACK THREE--  
  
On the run, Riley met a girl named Jondy. She was a Manticore X5 escapee from Vividyne Labs  
near Gillette, Wyoming. Jondy escaped four years ago. She taught him how to get more  
Tryptophan on the streets and how to survive. A month later Jondy and Riley split because it  
would be safer if all the escapees knew less about each other.  
  
--FLASH BACK FOUR--  
  
Riley wanted to learn about the new world around him. He enrolled in a local Vancouver High  
school. His best subjects were Phys-Ed, English, Geography, and Technology. When he was a  
senior (he's eighteen years old) he signed up for a class called Geoventure. It was a class that did  
camping trips, community service, and a trip to a third world country to help poor communities.   
The next year he joined Canada World Youth. Riley preferred helping people in need than his  
training in the Manticore labs.   
  
--FLASHBACK FIVE--  
  
One his first encounters with the Manticore soldiers since the escape came a year later. A group  
of Manticore soldiers came out of nowhere and attacked him. Riley was lucky to get away. He  
moved to Victoria, BC after that incident. He continued his World Youth Work.  
  
  
  
Soon, Riley's seizures stopped. He left the bathroom and sat down in his seat. Max, the girl who  
sat beside him, looked at him strangely. "Is it by chance those federal agents were looking for  
you?"  
  
"Why do you think that?" questioned Riley.  
  
"By bar code that is tattooed to the back of your neck."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Another Sibling, Another Country (3/?)  
  
"How do you know about that?" hissed Riley as he was getting ready to strike.  
  
"Relax." coaxed Max. "I am not the enemy."  
  
"Let me guess you're one of the 5s I heard so much about." replied Riley.  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm one of the 7s." he continued.  
  
"X7s?" questioned Max confused.  
  
"I will explain when we get off the plane."  
  
The plane landed two hours later. Max told Logan, Derck, and Bling she would meet them  
at the hotel later. Riley and Max found a private place to talk.  
  
"The X7s were made more water than land combat." began Riley. "We were designed to stay  
under water for a long time, longer than the X5s."  
  
"How is that possible?" asked Max. "The X5s only can stay under water for four minutes and the  
only X6 stayed less."  
  
"I got fish genes in me." he answered. "Which means, I have gills."  
  
"Gills? Where are they?"  
  
Riley pulled at one of his ears revealing the location one of his gills. "They are hidden  
behind my ears. People can't see them very well unless they are up close."  
  
"Do you have any flaxs?" Max asked.  
  
"I have two flaxs." Riley answered. "I have the sezures of course and because of my fish genes I  
have to drink a lot of water during the day."  
  
  
Back in Seattle, Lydecker receive a servalance video showing the X5 known as Max  
getting on a plane to Costa Rica. As he watched the video, the door opened to the office he was in.  
  
"Hello Deck." said a voice.  
  
"Beason." Lydecker answered.  
  
"I need your assistance in capturing one of my kids." requested Beason. "He is known to the other  
X7s as Riley."  
  
Beason flashes at picture of Riley and Max taken from a seralance video from the San Jose  
Airport in Costa Rica.  
  
"It looks like one of my kids met one of yours." said Lydecker.  
  
Lydecker picks up his communicator. "DELTA teams get prepared to go to Costa Rica.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
